A Riddle He Can't Solve
by madisonhagan1
Summary: The Riddler has a problem, a girl. No really, a girl. This is one riddle he can't solve. The Riddler/OC M rating. Romance/Horror/Mystery. I do not own Batman. My OC Has long, blonde, hair. Bright green eyes. and long thick black eyelashes. she has full lips, and is very pale with rosy cheeks, she is smart, and loves riddles, and always get's them right. Her name is Ariel green.
1. Just my luck

**A riddle he can not solve.**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I awoke from my somewhat terrible sleep. I haven't been able to sleep good since I came to Gotham, Gotham is an interesting city, although you don't want to walk outside at night alone, maybe not even in the daytime either.

I looked at my alarm clock on my night stand, It's blinking light flickering, telling me to get up. Today I had to go shopping, I just moved here, and I have a lot of work to do.

"Ok, Ok. No need to keep pestering me." I banged on the alarm clocked, finally hitting the damned button.

I shifted my weight and laid my bare feet on the floor.

What is wrong with this apartment, can't they keep the heat up!" I yelled to myself.

I sighed and got dressed, wearing a nice green dress, not to formal, but nice to look at. I put a purple belt around my waist.

Purple and green my two favorite colors.

Once I was dress, I put some makeup on and ran a brush through my long blonde hair.

"This will have to do." I said as I put my hair in a messy bun.

I didn't have a car so I would have to walk to the market.

When I finally got there, I noticed the place was awfully busy.

"Crap."

I walked in, grabbed a bag, and began to grab the stuff I needed.

Suddenly I heard laughter. Not behind me, not even near me. It was from the intercom.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman of Gotham!"

"Who the hell is that?"

"I have bombs set all around this building, try to disable them or call the cops you die. But if you can guess my riddle, which you won't, I will let you all live, and go free."

My eyes grew wide, I am not dying my first day into Gotham, hell I'm not dying at all.

I looked around at the frightened shoppers around me, no one daring to speak up or call the cops.

"Ok, heres my riddle, although I know not one of you can beat a mind such as mine, I'll give you a chance anyway."

His ego is getting on my nerves. Who the hell does he think he is!?

"Soft and fragile is my skin  
I get my growth in mud  
I'm dangerous as much as pretty  
For if not careful, I draw blood.

What am I?"

I looked around, every freaking person was blank, seriously this is easy!"

I cupped my small hands around my mouth and yelled out the answer.

"It's a thorn!"

No one answered back.

"It's a thorn!" I tried again.

No one answered.

"Damn it you idiot It's a thorn!"

I heard the intercom turn on.

"She-She got it right, No one has ever gotten MY riddles right, you must have cheated! You had too!"

I looked around, nothing was happening to suggest we were safe and free to go.

"Well, I answered it right, let us go!" I screamed.

Suddenly two burly guards came out of nowhere, wearing a green one piece outfit.

Big men should not wear tights.

"No one outsmarts the boss!" Both of them said at the same time.

That's my cue to run!

I ran around the store, I couldn't lose em' !"

"C-mere' you stupid brat!' one of the guards grabbed me and yanked me back.

I cried out, I swear he almost broke my arm!

"We got er' boss."

"And?" The man asked over the intercom, in annoyance.

"Well, do you want us to off er' or what?"

"She got it right you imbeciles! let her go. L-let them all go."

I tried to get free but they just threw me back and left.

I guess were free.

What a night, my first night in Gotham and I run into one of the crazies.

Just my luck.


	2. Character info

**_By: Madison Taylor Hagan. Batman FanFic. Genre: Romance/Mystery and Horror. Characters: Edward Nygma/The Riddler and my OC. Involves other Characters such as Batman and More. Batman belongs to DC Comics, Paul Dini, and others. I do not own Batman. No copyright infringement intended. This story is based off of those characters, this story is mine and rightfully belongs to me and no one else. I warn you there will be graphics scenes later on! Viewer Discretion is advised. Rated M+. The Joker is based on the Arkham Asylum video game style, Harley is of course her usual Harlequin Jester style, and penguin is based off of the comics, and Riddler is based off of a certain comic, but his attitude is of that of Arkham City Riddler. My OC Has long, blonde, hair. Bright green eyes. and long thick black eyelashes. she has full lips, and is very pale with rosy cheeks, she is smart, and loves riddles, and always get's them right, she is very outgoing, but sometimes shy, she is aggressive and never knows when to shut up and back down. Her name is Ariel Green. She is 20 years old, 5ft.10in. 115 pounds. Fit. High agility, good amount of strength, highly intelligent, and determined._**


	3. I need to find a job

It was a week later and I still hadn't found a job, I didn't even know where to look. Tell me again why I even moved here?

"Ariel Green, you idiot!" I smacked myself on the head, as I sighed. Great if I don't find a job soon I'll get kicked out of the apartment for not paying rent. I looked around the rusty old apartment room.

Well I might actually prefer the streets to this. I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch. I need to go for a jog, that should clear my mind. Maybe I'll to a jigsaw later. I smiled to myself. Yep! That's exactly what I should do.

I got into my jogging out fit, A sports bra, and some jogging pants. I put my hair up in a neat bun, fixing my makeup as well before I grabbed a water bottle and headed out the door.

Exercise is always good for the mind, and as a bonus the body. I wasn't much for keeping fit but jogging always helped me think.

I hummed to myself as I jogged down the road, I made a mental note on where to take my breaks, and when to drink my water. I smiled to myself as I reached the end of my road. Only a couple of blocks more. And I'll be done, hopefully I'll figure out what to do next about finding a job.


	4. Interesting

I got home and unlocked my apartment door. After setting the keys down on the table, I went to my bed and sat down, heaving a huge sigh. Ariel you big dope! What's wrong with you! Can't you find a job?! I had been looking in the papers, and not one of them interested me. I got up and walked over to the bathroom stubbing my toe in the process.

"OW! Damn it!"

I hopped on one foot back over to my bed and sat down, rubbing my sore toe.

"All I wanted was to pee!" I threw a pillow at the culprit. "Stupid dresser…."

After a couple of minutes of sulking because of my sore toe I got up, cautiously looking over to the dresser as I slid by into the bathroom, I sat on the toilet, thinking. What job could possibly interest me, no one here even uses their minds anymore! It's always selling clothes or modeling or even selling hotdogs on the streets! I want to use my mind, like be a doctor or a teacher or something. Something fun!

I flushed the toilet as I pulled up my skirt. I gussied up in the mirror before walking back into the bedroom. I hummed a little tune as I redid my hair and picked up the newspaper.

I was about to just give up and throw it away when the headlines caught my attention.

Arkham Asylum in need of guards, men and women feel free to feel out an application.

Interesting…


	5. Hope

I called Arkham and they scheduled me an interview, I was excited. I mean damn It's a freaking asylum with crazies and everything! Besides I'm a strong independent woman I can be a guard. I hope…

Later that day at my interview I tried to look as professional as I could. I had on black jeans and a black tight fitting tee and sunglasses. I had my hair in a tight bun. I need to be a guard, why not look the part. I was a black belt in karate and I went hunting with my dad over the years, I was good with a gun. I had gymnastic skills as well, who knew these skills would actually come in handy, ha!

I was greeted warmly by the guards out front and the doctors shoveling around inside. I greeted the girl at the desk and she handed my finished online application that had been approved and told me to go down the hall into Dr. Arkham's office for the official interview. I nodded and smiled, I hope I get the job.


	6. Trial Period

"Hello, my name is Jeremiah. Dr. Jeremiah Arkham."

I nodded, he extended his arm out. I shook it and sat down in the chair in front of him.

"I understand you have a very good resume. Your application checked out just fine."

I nodded again, to nervous to speak unless questioned.

"So your name is Ariel Green?"

"Yes sir."

He smiled. "I understand you want to be a guard here."

"Yes."

"We could use more guards, better safe then sorry when it comes to these inmates."

"Yes, I imagine so."

"You seem very qualified for the job. You said you know how to use a gun."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to start you on a trial period. One week. If you do good then you get the full time job, ok?"

"Yes, thank you. I promise I'll do good, I won't let you down."

He nodded again and smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you won't let me down. Good luck. You start now."

"Now?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No! Uh, no. It's fine."

"Follow me, I'll get your uniform."

I followed him out the door. We went in a small storage room, there was a box labeled with my name.

"Here you are." He handed me the heavy box, I opened it. In the box was my uniform, gun, and other necessary things for my job. I went into the bathroom and changed.

"Here let's put your other clothes in this box, I'll keep it in here till the end of the day. You can change and go home with your uniform. I expect you on time everyday."

"Of course." I nodded and smiled.

"You will guard the Intensive Treatment wing."

"The Intensive Treatment!?"

"Yes. I want to see how you deal with the more dangerous inmates. Don't be nervous they are locked up very securely."

"I-I'm not nervous just...excited."

"Good luck." He handed me a map of the Asylum, and pointed me on my way to the right place. I got there a lot faster then I thought. This is gonna be so awesome!


End file.
